


One Day at a Time: Kevin and History

by Luci_Cunt



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Neil - Freeform, The history of exy, actual history cause I want to rant through kevin day, also it might become a series, andrew - Freeform - Freeform, cause yeah, featuring kevin, history podcast - Freeform, it's silly, nicky and aaron, so like, so we'll see, this is just a dialogue exercise, with like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci_Cunt/pseuds/Luci_Cunt
Summary: Ayyeeee, somebody gave Kevin a mic after he joined a pro team so he got his bros together and he rants history to themI'm writing other works and I'll update them I promise XD but I needed something to get me back into it cause I've got the WORST case of writers block.literally this is just me projecting because I like history and want to rant about it and Kevin also likes history so HE'S gonna rant about it XD the Foxes are as begrudging as usual





	One Day at a Time: Kevin and History

**Author's Note:**

> Note::: I took some liberties since I'm not EXACTLY certain the timeline of exy's creation, nor do I know any of it besides "Kayleigh Day and Tetsuji Moriyama made it up." So I'm assuming they popularized it in like the 1998-1999's range, and I'm guessing Kev was in middleschool/highschool, and then the books take place like four or five years later in like 2004/2005ish range. Again, not totally sure, and also–most of this is made up but it's how I see Exy happening, and everything that went down with Tetsuji, so yeet.

Kevin: “Hello and welcome back to another episode of _One Day at a Time,_ where I find stories in history, relay them to my costars, and they–”

Andrew: “Tolerate you.” 

Neil: “Barely.”

Nicky: “Oh c’mon guys it’s not that bad.”

Kevin: *ignoring them all* “Today we have first time guest Nicholas Hemmick–”

Nicky: “Just call me by my roblox name–”

Neil: “No, no don’t finish that.”

Aaron: “Yeah don’t, I’ve seen your gross ass browser history.”

Nicky: *gasps, feigning scandalized* “Aaron Micheal Minyard you have no right to judge my browser history, I raised you through your teen years mister, and I know _everything._”

Kevin: “Also with us today, Neil Josten, along with Andrew and Aaron Minyard. Today, by popular opinion, we’re going to talk about the history of exy.”

Aaron: “By popular opinion he means his opinion.”

Kevin: “The year is 1998, and Kayleigh Day moves from her home-city–Belfast, Ireland–and immigrates to Japan, where she managed to get a job organizing the 1998 Winter Olympics, which were being held in Nagano. During this time she would meet her future friend, and current sports enthusiast–Tetsuji Moriyama.”

Nicky: “Boooooo! Boo! Fuck that wad of burnt pancake.”

Neil: “Burnt pancake?”

Nicky: “I mean yeah, what’s worse than burnt pancakes?”

Aaron: “War, the shrinking middle class, the dustbowl, the–”

Andrew: “No shut up, he’s got a point.”

Neil: “I’m with Aaron on this one, you all think burnt pancakes are a reasonable insult?”

Kevin: “Guys I think–”

Nicky: “Obviously! Neil your opinion doesn’t count I saw you eating week old McDonalds the other day because there was nothing but that and cake in the fridge.”

Neil: “In my defense, fuck you.”

Aaron: “Kind of a shitty defense Josten.”

Neil: “You were just on my side.”

Aaron: “Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.”

Neil: “All I’m saying is there’s way better things to call someone than just a ‘wad of burnt pancakes.’” 

Nicky: “Oh really? I’d like to see you come up with some on the spot then, Mr. Insult-Master.”

Neil: **[REDACTED] **

Nicky: “Oh Christ.”

Neil:** [REDACTED]**

Aaron: “Fuck Josten.”

Neil: **[REDACTED]**

Kevin: *gulping audibly*

Neil: **[REDACTED]**

Nicky/ Aaron/ Kevin: “Jesus Christ Neil!”

Andrew: *exhaling through his nose in amusement*

Neil: “See, way better ones.”

Kevin: *voice constricted* “There’s no way I can air that.”

Andrew: “Alright Kevin start talking again lets get this over with.”

Kevin: *gulping* “Alright… uh… so, Kayleigh, while working on the Olympics, meet’s Tetsu–”

Nicky: “–He-who-shall-not-be-named.”

Kevin: “I’m not calling him that.”

Nicky: “Fun sponge.”

Kevin: *clearing his throat* “Anyways, she meets Tetsuji, they become close, and Tetsuji even invites her to live in his guest house on one of his properties.”

Nicky: “Ok, gross, Kevin you never told me your mom had a sugar daddy.”

Kevin: *strangled noise* 

Neil: “What the fuck is a sugar daddy?”

Aaron: “Are you being serious?”

Neil: “No, I’m lying so I look like an idiot, what do you think Aaron?”

Nicky: “Sugar daddies are guys who spend fuck tons of money on their lovers, assorted mistresses, mastresses, and so on.”

Aaron: “‘Mastresses’?”

Neil: “Wait–do I count as one?” 

Nicky: “Yeah you know like the male counterpart of–NEIL WHAT?”

Andrew: *under his breath* “Shut the fuck up Junkie.”

Nicky: “No, no no no no, _don’t_ shut the fuck up, what does that mean Neil??”

Neil: “I think Kevin was getting to the exciting–”

Nicky: “No–”

Aaron: “Yeah Kevin why don’t you hurry up and start talking?”

Kevin: “Right–ah, so, Kayleigh and Tetsuji become quick friends, both of them sharing a love of sports and a need for something brand new, something revolutionary. Kayleigh at this time is living in a small apartment and working three jobs, though she and Tetsuji go on regular outings to local sports games, or watch american ones on televisions. Tetsuji even started a theater of sorts that showed exclusively sports games, specifically his and Kayleigh’s favorites–Hockey and Lacrosse.” 

Aaron: “So wait, was this guy an actually good dude and now he’s a sociopath?”

Andrew: “I’m offended.”

Aaron: “Shut the fuck up.”

Nicky: “Yeah no, I’m confused too, cause he sounds almost like a good dude here.”

Kevin: “Trust me, it’s just the beginning of the story.”

Neil: “Ok, that’s not ominous.”

Kevin: *clearing his throat again* “So anyways, Kayleigh picks up the local language quickly, with help from Tetsuji and the constant emersion, and with it she starts understanding the whispers following her.”

Nicky: “Oooooooh?”

Kevin: “Rumors, of the Yakuza, and her somehow gaining their favor. At this point she brushes them off, not thinking much of them–”

Neil: *mockingly* “Oh yeah because ‘how could I be involved with the Yakuza’?”

Aaron: “You say that like it’s a common thing to be involved with Yakuza.”

Neil: “Isn’t it?”

Nicky: “Me? Involved in the Yakuza? It’s more likely than you think.”

Aaron: *snickers but coughs to cover it up*

Andrew: “Lausenge?” 

Aaron: “That’s a fucking battery Andrew.”

Kevin: “So anyways, she ignores these rumors, but she’s also smart. So she looks into Tetsuji’s family history and finds that the Moriyama’s are an _old_ family, and big too. Descendants of ancient Daimyo and possibly tied to the great Hojo clan. It explains all his money but she decides it doesn’t mean he’s part of the Yakuza, so she forgets about the rumors. Eventually, her and Tetsuji are watching a lacrosse game, when she comes up with a radical new idea–” 

Kevin: *dramatic pause*

Nicky: “Ribbed condoms.”

Aaron: *choking*

Andrew: *Amused exhale*

Kevin: *scandalized choking*

Kevin: “What–? No?!”

Nicky: *jokingly* “Oh, I might have gotten the wrong idea about this episode.”

Kevin: “_Anyways,_ the idea was Exy, she got the idea for Exy Nicky.” 

Nicky: “Wait also where are you in this?” 

Kevin: “Me?”

Nicky: “Yeah baby Kevin, y’know, are you birthed yet.”

Kevin: “Never speak to me again.”

Aaron: “It’s 1998 Nicky what the hell do you think?”

Nicky: “I’m not a math gay Aaron.”

Kevin: *harshly* “_ANYWAYS,_ so she comes up with an idea, ‘Exy’ she ends up calling it. It was actually a joke at first, the shortened version of the brainstorming title. She and–”

Nicky: “Wait, are you not going to tell us what the name was?”

Kevin: *sighing* “Hockey-Lacrosse-But-Sexy.”

*Laughter*

Neil: “Wow Kevin, I can’t believe someone in your family had a sense of humor.”

*More laughter*

Kevin: “Shut up–so they started creating this game, and at first it was just a joke. Both Tetsuji and Kayleigh–in their respective memoirs–have stated this. Tetsuji–‘we had absolutely no intention of it becoming so popular.’”

Nicky: “Mmm, straight to the point I see, I bet his memoir was a real thriller.”

Kevin: “It was not–but in Kayleigh’s memoirs, she… ah she goes into more depth. Stating–er, um, writing that– “[Exy] was a joke, it was a crazy dream. Some friends plan each other’s weddings, or future vacations, but Tetsu and I had Exy. I threw my soul into it, sure, but I never thought I’d see national teams or peewee kids swinging raquets and arguing over the rules I made up while drinking with my friend after working three shifts to feed my kid.’”

Nicky: “Damn Kev, your mom actually seems really cool.”

Kevin: “Despite their low expectations, Tetsuji got the game patented for Kayleigh’s birthday at the end of 1998, and they both started spreading it. Mostly through Kayleigh’s son–uh, me–and Tetsuji’s… nephew… Riko Moriyama. They taught the two the game, and then the kids went to school and taught other children the game until enough kids were interested and the very first Exy team was established, with Kayleigh Day and Tetsuji Moriyama as co-coaches.”

Aaron: “You’re telling me that you and fuck-face were on the first exy team of all time?”

Neil: “Everyone knows that.”

Andrew: “No one knows that.”

Neil: “Why not? That’s just common sense.”

Nicky: “Neil, hon, you’re the last person who should be preaching common sense.”

Neil: “What’s that supposed to–_ow!_ Don’t pinch me, I didn’t even do anything!”

Andrew: “The more you open the mouth the farther you dig your grave Junkie.”

Neil: *incoherent grumbling*

Aaron: “Ok, so Kayleigh and Tetsuji became friends, they created a crackhead sport, they got their kids to make it popular. Seems like the end of the story to me.”

Kevin: “Nope, not quite. Kayleigh and Tetsuji coached the exy team at the school for a year, they managed to spread the word and get other schools playing, until they had people to play against, and eventually managed a mini championship. Kayleigh went around teaching the game while Tetsuji stayed behind to continue coaching. They were both majorly competitive–”

Nicky: “hmm, maybe you _are_ related…”

Kevin: *with gritted teeth* “–but they’d managed to stay as friends. Their competitive nature shined especially in their coaching, both willing to train their players intensely, and both wanting to keep their spot as best in the sport. It worked fine, until Tetsuji’s wife’s death in 1999.”

Nicky: “Wait you’re telling me this guy actually managed to get a wife??”

Neil: “Well we all know how the Moriyama’s are with people, it might have been less her choice than you assume.” 

Kevin: “No. No, Hinode–she… they did love each other. This was… this was before.”

Andrew: “Before what? Jean? Neil?”

Kevin: “It was before everything.” 

Nicky: “Well… it’s nice to know he was at least a decent dude at one point?”

Neil: “No actually I think it makes it worse.”

Aaron: “Just finish the story.”

Kevin: “With Hinode’s death Tetsuji became reclusive and violent. He threw himself into the sport, pressing his players to be better and better, and better than the best. Kayleigh tried her best to comfort her friend, but he became too much for even her to be around, and eventually Tetsuji quit his position as co-coach with Kayleigh to go form the team that would become known as the Edgar Allen Ravens.”

Nicky: “Twisted.”

Kevin: “Kayleigh died shortly after Hinode, leaving her son with Tetsuji with no mention of the father, and the rest you can probably read in a newspaper.”

Nicky: “Huh, ok, that was, weirdly interesting.” 

Aaron: “What about coach?”

Kevin: “What about him?”

Aaron: “Where’s he fit in?”

Kevin: “He and Kayleigh met in Ireland, I think he was a foreign exchange student, and they stayed in contact. He was a P.E teacher in South Carolina and one of the first to be taught the sport by Kayleigh and then make a team.”

Andrew: “Let me guess, they always lost.”

Kevin: “Yeah, they did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aye! If you liked it kudo me baby XDD, and tell me your favorite part or line!! That literally makes me explode I LOVE it XDD


End file.
